When Insanity Cracks
by AnomalousWriter
Summary: Vincent is done with a West Virginia assignment. As he leaves for his next stop in Chicago, a bus drive goes horribly wrong after the bus driver talks about Silent Hill and the latest missing person for the small old town.


**WHEN INSANITY CRACKS**

**A Collateral - The Big Bang Theory - Silent Hill - Harry Potter X Over Story**

**PROLOGUE**

Standing at the curve of the sidewalk, Vincent raised his watch to his chest. Checking the little arrows on the electronic device for the numerous time as he stood there. He wore a gray suit with no tie. Far much different from his usual style of light gray. But not holding too much darkness. It would cause his hair to look too white. Accompanied with black business shoes that fit comfortably around his ankles.

There were many reasons why he had to buy a new suit. The thing was he couldn't remember how it all happened to begin with. But from what he picked up last was he had awoken on a subway train. Having no memory what so ever to what he was doing in Los Angeles of all places. Including the fact that he was the only one on the train.

He had once visited LA before with another assignment. But that didn't stop the personal questions arriving every few seconds afterwords. Where was his suite case? How did he get on a subway train? Why was there blood and rips in his clothes but holding no wounds underneath? Not too mention his handgun caliber was missing. There was no right amount to coordinate this time. The only better matter to take care of was to seek what he was going to do next.

Which lead him to his next state, West Virginia. The worse thing about being assigned to a state in the Eastern part of the United States was you could never be too careless here. The citizens held kindness and acceptance that Vincent himself could swear that an assigned target would be dead in a matter of seconds if those types of 'emotions' were used as weaponry.

It made him feel nauseous just thinking at how anyone in this world could except their lives as something perfect when it was involved with tolerance. No matter how inconvenient. In his opinion, there 'always' has to be negativity.

Which was why he had to stand here. Waiting for the midnight bus. It had been a successful trip. Even though he felt like he had to do everything himself around this place. This bus not here on schedule was one example. The next 4 hours were going to be the only thing at this point holding the information to if he will be able to get the first flight to his next assignment or not.

In a high extent, it was likely. For in the distance of the darkened street drove up the night bus. He decided to step back just a few step from the curve so the bus could reflect his presence more fully in the headlights. It was a good choice considering that the driver to an apparent old blue bus accidentally drove a little too close to the gutter. Didn't take long for the vehicle in speaking to open its creaking doors. Inside was the scruffy redneck driver who eyed Vincent in greeting.

"Well howdy," The man greeted. "My name's Troy," He grinned. "Come on right aboard."

Vincent nodded in greeting. Stepping into the bus he tried to avoid sitting by the driver as much as possible. His mood sour from standing outside waiting for him to show up for so long.

Reaching the middle of the bus Troy suddenly hollered back. "Oh," He caught Vincent's attention. "Come on now," Troy chided. "Sit up here will you please sir? The roads are slick up to the airport so there's no way to predict if something dangerous happens. It be best if you sit up here."

Both stared at each other in questioning. Vincent squinted his eyes in mild suspicion at this point.

"Oh," Troy said. "You're passport," The driver pointed with a finger. "It's sticking out of your pocket," He smiled. Assuring Vincent that he meant no harm for privacy. Shoving the damn thing back into his clothes, Vincent walked the short distance to one of the many front seats. He sat down on the side opposite from the driver's seat.

"Alrighty," Troy chimed. "Lets get yeah where you need to be!" He next reached over to the handle, closing the doors successfully.

* * *

They were in about a good 20 minutes into the drive when Troy was looking anxious in his seat. The redneck was obviously not use to silence when another person was on the bus. Especially if they weren't local. His hands fiddling with the wheel as they both sat in the lights of the bus. Vincent knew that soon enough he would be slapping down questions.

"So where yeah heading to?" Troy asked.

"_Bingo," _Vincent exclaimed in his mind. "Chicago," He replied.

"Ah," Troy nodded in response. "Great place," He commented. "I always want to leave this place to see something different. But always having money difficulties. Doesn't stop me from trying though. I hear they got expensive stuff up there. Is that where you got the suit?"

"It was tailored somewhere else." Vincent informed.

"Ah," Troy replied with a short pause followed. "Say uh," He began. Changing the subject. "Now I don't how long you've been staying here in West Virginia. But by chance have you been staying here for under 5 months?"

Vincent turned his head towards the driver. "No. Why?"

"There's been a man missing for quite some time here." Troy said. "He disappeared exactly in the same place where I picked yeah up."

"No kidding." Vincent said.

"Oh you bet'ya," Troy complied. "I still remember the day I met him. Said he was here to experiment studies with a retired Professor in physics. All the way from Caltech to believe it or not."

"Really?" Vincent replied.

"Oh," Troy interfered his own story. "Hold on a second," The driver informed. Stopping the bus, he made a U-turn back to a road he just drove pass. "I figure we go up this way it will get you to the airport faster."

"That's thoughtful," Vincent commented.

"You are welcome," The man smiled. "But so anyway, back to my story." Troy said.

"The problem was the Professor forgot to even say what address. So I drove him about as far as I could take this old vehicle. Just about when I had it with him, he told me to take him back to his hotel." He chuckled. "About the same time he got on here again, I told him I could only take him one place this time."

"About the same time we agreed for me to pick him up again, he wasn't there. Never did he give off the vibe of being a liar. Nor did I think he would want to be in these parts of town for that long on any point of view. But that was the last anybody saw him. So personally it's been my duty to ask everyone I can if they have seen him or not."

"What did he look like?" Vincent asked.

"He had an Indie accent so caramel skin," Troy gestured with his right hand as he stole a look towards Vincent in order to signify the man's appearance. "Normal but nerdy looking casual clothes. He had a laptop and cellphone with him too. I don't see how he would've gotten lost." The driver shrugged.

"That is odd. Makes you wonder what he was thinking." Vincent proclaimed.

"Ooh, does for me too. Frankly its good to have the bus stop down there so people don't see the road to Silent Hill."

"Silent Hill?" Vincent slightly forwarded his brows.

"Closed off town. Not too far from here." Troy said. "They even took the signs down so nobody risks going over there."

"What made it closed off?" Vincent blinked.

"Lets just say when someone wonders into Silent Hill." He eyed Vincent. "You never see them come back out."

"Why not tell me the full version of that story?" Vincent asked. Feeling mildly suspicious by now.

"I'm not sure if I should," Troy admitted.

"I'm alright knowing." Vincent tried to convince Troy.

"You sure?" Troy looked back over to Vincent once again.

"Yeah sure?" Troy turned to look back over to Vincent who gave a nod.

"Well..." The driver sighed. Looking a little at his steering wheel.

In a blink of an eye, a figure was suddenly standing in the middle of the road. Both Troy and Vincent could only look at each other long enough till they realized the bus was not going to stop fast enough unless something was done. With fear, Troy took precautions in his own hands foolishly. He gripped the steering wheel to the bus and swerved it around. The bus was so close to the person standing in the road, Vincent could have sworn he saw them smirk until the impact of the swerve was so fast that the impact made the bus tip over to one side.

Only a short amount of time went by before the bus began crashing into a near by mountain. Parts to the bus and of the mountain began to fly everywhere. There was no time to really think what the crash's aftermath might bring till the handle to the bus's door went flying right into Vincent's forehead.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
